伍基人
, 150 kg |skincolor= |haircolor=褐色,星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現 black,Darth Vader 1: Vader gray, white |feathers= |eyecolor=藍色, brown |distinctions=Shaggy 水-shedding coat of 頭髮, long lifespans |lifespan=400 standard years |planet=Kashyyyk |habitat=Forest |diet=Omnivore |language=*希里伍克語 *Thykarann *Xaczik |members= *D'Lylaa *GanarhoStar Wars: Uprising *Grakchawwaa *GreybokAftermath *Gungi *HarrgunAftermath: Life Debt *Hrrgn *KarasshkiLast Shot *Kirratha *KitwarrStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *Black Krrsantan *LohgarraLost Stars *LumpawarooAftermath: Empire's End *Merumeru星際大戰三部曲：西斯大帝的復仇 *Onurruka *Owacchi *Roshyk *Salporin''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Subject 478-98 *Subject 6391-A *Tarfful *WarrchallraStar Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Wullffwarro *Wyhyatt *Yarua }}}} '武技族'（Wookiees）是一個物種，身材高、多毛髮的類人族，原居於行星 Kashyyyk行星。最著名的武技族為韓索羅的好友和共同駕駛秋巴卡。They were quite strong, and were known to rip people's arms out of their sockets when provoked. Though being from a temperate planet better known for its swamps and forests, they were able to be comfortable on icy worlds such as Ilum, Hoth, and 弒星者基地 without any protective 衣服, including gloves and boots. Biology and appearance Wookiees were a tall 物種 of furry giants from the 行星 Kashyyyk, who could grow to a height of nearly three 公尺. They were covered from head to toe in a thick, shaggy coat of 頭髮 with 水-shedding properties that notably came in shades of brown, black, gray, and white. The species had two sexes, female and male. The latter grew long beards in adult life. Wookiee eye color ranged from blue to brown. Wookiees had extendable claws which they used for climbing; using them for anything else violated the Wookiee honor code.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' Despite their fearsome appearance and volatile temperament, Wookiees were regarded as intelligent, sophisticated, loyal and trusting. When angered, Wookiees were known to descend into a berserker rage. Wookiees had a long lifespan, appearing not to age over a span of fifty years.Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens teaser One Wookiee, Lohgarra, lived healthily for centuries—the only distinction being her white fur. They could learn to understand other 語言s, like Galactic Basic, but they were physically unable to speak them. To those who had not learned to understand 希里伍克語, the Wookiee language,Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook it appeared they spoke in a series of growls and purrs. Although rare, it was possible for Wookiees to be born Force-sensitive and become 絕地, a source of great pride. One such Wookiee was the youngling, Gungi. 歷史 The Clone Wars Wookiees originated on the Mid Rim forest planet of Kashyyyk. In the ancient past, they invented and crafted weapons that fired poisoned darts and arrows. During the Clone Wars, the Wookiees remained fiercely loyal to the 銀河共和國 and fought alongside them in several star systems. Towards the end of the conflict, Wookiee forces also defended their homeworld from a Separatist invasion with the help of Galactic Republic forces led by 絕地大師 尤達, who had good relations with them. Age of the Empire Following the establishment of the 銀河帝國, the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk was blockaded by the Empire. The softening and repeal of anti-slavery laws ultimately led to the Empire classifying the Wookiees as non-sentient.Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy The Empire enslaved the Wookiees not because they were a meaningful threat to the Empire but because their massive, robust physiology allowed them to work long and hard in extreme conditions. As a result, many Wookiees were forced into slavery building much of the Imperial war machine, sent to be worked to death in the dangerous spice mines of the planet 凱瑟, or on construction sites such as the Death Star, though a number escaped this fate.Aftermath Numerous Wookiees were bred for use in medical experimentation, and some were used as playthings for Grand Moff Lozen Tolruck, Imperial governor of Kashyyyk, who occasionally hunted live Wookiees for sport. To keep them in line, all of the Wookiees on Kashyyyk were fitted with inhibitor chips that caused them great pain if activated. The Empire also quickly learned the most efficient way of preventing any wide-scale uprisings was by threatening clan and family members, particularly the younglings. Normally, a Wookiee would quite willingly rip a stormtrooper limb from limb regardless of their own safety, but could not bear to see other Wookiees subjected to the agony instead. Despite these grave circumstances for their race, the Wookiees nonetheless found ways to help others. In the early days of the Empire, the Outer Rim planet of Lasan, home to the Lasat, was brutally sacked and devastated by the Empire for daring to question the new regime. Unable to stand by and watch, many Wookiees went to Lasan and fought the Empire with weapons forged from the wroshyr trees of their homeworld, in many cases giving their own lives to save the Lasats. Because of their actions, a few Lasats (including Garazeb Orrelios) were able to escape the genocide and survive in the wider galaxy. During the Age of the Empire, the-then Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto discovered evidence that the Empire was transporting enslaved Wookiees after responding to a distress transmission from the troop transport Sempre. The Wookiee slaves were liberated by a task force consisting of the frigate Castilus and two squadrons of V-19 Torrent starfighters, which then attacked the space station Lansend Twenty-Six, where more Wookiee slaves were held. Thrawn commanded the operation to reinforce Baklek Base and forced the insurgents to surrender. When Vanto objected to slavery, Thrawn tried to rationalize the Empire's enslavement of Wookiees.Thrawn About fourteen years after the establishment of the Empire, the 212th Attack Battalion led by 將軍 Kahdah quelled a Wookiee revolt on Kashyyyk. Civilian travel to the planet was restricted and access was granted only for official government business.HoloNet News Report: Wookiee Revolt Quelled on Kashyyyk Shortly later, the Empire transported several captives including Wullffwarro and his son Kitwarr to the spice mines of Kessel. The Spectres, a rebel cell based on the 外層區域 world of Lothal, rescued the prisoners and escaped Kessel. Joining the Rebellion During the 銀河內戰, several Wookiees including 秋巴卡 and Lohgarra fought for the 反抗軍同盟 and its successor government, the 新共和國. One year following the 恩多戰役, the Wookiee homeworld had become an Imperial remnant known as Imperial territory G5-623 led by Grand Moff Tolruck. Kashyyyk was later liberated by the New Republic forces. Working with a group of rebels led by 韓蘇洛 and Chewbacca, the former Imperial loyalty officer Sinjir Rath Velus used a hyperspace transceiver to neutralize Tolruck's inhibitor chips. This enabled the Wookiees to rise up enmasse against the Imperial occupiers and take their well-earned revenge, with Grand Moff Tolruck being personally killed by his personal slave, Cracktooth. The Imperial forces attempted to orbital bombard Kashyyyk but were defeated by a New Republic fleet led by 莉亞·歐嘉納 and Admiral Ackbar. Wookiee and New Republic forces then conducted mopping-up operations against the remaining Imperial holdouts on Kashyyyk. During one of these skirmishes, Chewbacca reunited with his son Lumpawaroo, who had escaped from a slave labor camp run by Commandant Dessard. Society and culture Most Wookiees carried bowcasters as weaponry, which were handcrafted.Ultimate Star Wars The Wookiee people by and large hated Trandoshans, who were renowned as great hunters. The highest way a Wookiee could compliment someone was to groom them. In Wookiee society, loyalty and courage were valued as sacrosanct tenets. Wookiees in the Galaxy Some notable Wookiees included Chewbacca, the navigator and long-time companion of Han Solo.STAR_WARS：原力覺醒 Other noteworthy Wookiees including the chief and general Tarfful (who fought alongside Master Yoda during the Battle of Kashyyyk), the warrior Wullffwarro, and his son Kitwarr. One known Force-sensitive Wookiee was the Jedi youngling Gungi, who lived during the Clone Wars. During the Age of the Empire, Black Krrsantan was a Wookiee who worked as a bounty hunter for both Jabba the Hutt and Darth Vader.Darth Vader 1: Vader Another Wookiee Greybok played an important role in turning the tide of the Battle of Sevarcos by freeing several rancors, which rampaged the Imperial lines.Aftermath Later, he took part in Han Solo and Chewbacca's campaign to liberate Kashyyyk.Aftermath: Life Debt While serving as a senator in the New Republic's 新共和國參議院, Leia Organa once saw two Wookiee commuters in front of her on an automated sidewalk at the New Republic senatorial complex on 霍斯連恩主行星.Bloodline 故事中之外 The word "Wookiee" originated in George Lucas's first movie, THX 1138, in a line ad-libbed by actor Terry McGovern: "I think I just ran over a Wookiee." Since Chewbacca's premiere in the first ''Star Wars'' film, Wookiees have appeared in numerous Star Wars Legends including The Star Wars Holiday Special, the early Marvel Star Wars comics, and the BioWare roleplaying game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. In addition, Wookiees have also appeared in numerous Canon products including both the Original and Prequel trilogies, the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, and Chuck Wendig's Star Wars: The Aftermath Trilogy. The Wookiees also appeared in the non-Canon LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures episode "Peril on Kashyyyk", which premiered on Disney XD on June 27, 2016. Like in the Legends and Canon storylines, the Wookiees are depicted as having an antagonistic relationship with the Trandoshans, who act as Imperial proxies on Kashyyyk. In the episode, the scavenging Freemakers family help Chief Attabura to rescue his son Tantarra from a Trandoshan island fortress. 出場 *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *星際大戰三部曲：西斯大帝的復仇 *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''A New Dawn'' *''星際大戰外傳：韓索羅'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Meet the Crew'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress book'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * * * *星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現 *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *星際大戰五部曲：帝國大反擊 *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' * *星際大戰六部曲：絕地大反攻 *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Bloodline'' *''Phasma'' * *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *STAR_WARS：原力覺醒 *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *Star Wars：原力覺醒 小說 *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * * *STAR WARS：最後的絕地武士 *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II}} Non-canon appearances *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * 資料 * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Journey Through Space'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Complete Visual Dictionary, Updated Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #1 * * * * * }} 出處 }} 外部連結 *